User talk:Lunakilla98
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iron guardian.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Non-Canon Articles Lunakilla98, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution is greatly appreciated. However, your recent article on the Sons of Discord is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Wiki Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator Sons of Discord Article Below, I have saved your article. I would suggest you post it under your Blog tab where you can create as much fan-made material to your heart's content: The Sons of Discord are a Chaos Warband under the allegiance of the Chaos God Tzeentch led by the former Imperial Fists Librarian Daren, who renamed himself Discord. History Fall of the proud and honourable "I was a slave to who I thought would save us... No more... I have forged my own destiny among my traitor brethern and will continue to do so in Thzeentch's name. Death to the lap dog servants!. Death to those who dont bow to Chaos! DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!" It is unknown why Discord fell from grace within the Imperial Fists but rumors circulated that Discord found a dark tome of Chaos which he hid away from his battle-brothers. Another rumor that spreads around the warband is that Discord found the dreded book of Lorgar and read its dammed pages which sent him down the road to chaos though how he recovered said book is still a mystery and not explained well. Though some of the Chaos champions can tell when they fled with there lord from the imperial fists and they say it was the first time they felt free to shape there own destiny and thanks to Discord they no longer bow to a over reaching chapter. Current Status The Sons of Discord are said to have joined the Black crusade and have led raids against the loyal forces of the Imperium managing to destroy a entire Imperial escort of Dark Angels and a Armoured tank regiment. It was even repoted that the traitor sorcerer Arhiman fougth along side them but for what purpose is still unknown. Notable Sons of Discord *'Discord (Daren)' - Discords past remains a mystery to any one out side his Cabal but he has forged his own path of damnation and death among those of the loyalists. Warband Colours The Sons of Discord have adorned purple as there primary colour and green and black as secondaries. Though many servants of chaos see this as a servitude to Slanessh or Nurgle nether is true. The warband has given there loyalties to Thzeentch and want to fool those into thinking they are loyal to one side while they secretly serve another. The black how ever is a recent rendition showing there loyalty to Abbadon the Despoiler and his Black legion. Warband Relics Though The Sons of Discord have very few Discord carries the staff of Thzeentch. A staff blessed to him by the Chaos God himself it is said who ever touches this staff shall be burned in a torrent of warp fire. The staff also seems to apply that Discord is the only one who can lift it and who ever else touches it cannot pick it up even if they tried the warp fire would still kill them.